This invention relates to the general art of analysis of tissue samples, and in particular to obtaining, handling and processing small to medium sized tissue samples in fluid for histological processing.
Various disease processes, particularly tumors, require a histologic diagnosis. Cell types of a tumor are generally determined by a pathologist""s examination of a histologic sample of the tumor. There are a number of devices that have been fashioned to actually perform the act of taking tissue samples. In many cases, these samples are very small and difficult to retrieve and process. The small tissue fragments originating from various biopsy procedures are generally rinsed into a specimen container with a preservative effluent, such as 10% formalin, to prevent loss of the sample, dehydration of the sample, and contamination of the sample during harvesting, storage and transport.
For actual histological diagnosis, the tissue specimen must be separated from the effluent. The smallness of the samples make it very difficult and time consuming to separate and process the samples in the laboratory. Upon separation, it is desirable to immobilize the pieces of tissue within some device such as sponge or in filter paper biopsy bag which resembles tea bag to prevent them from becoming lost during processing.
The present invention provides a filtration station for capturing small to medium sized tissue fragments in fluid for histological processing. The filtration station allows tissue to be filtered into either foam in a cassette or into a biopsy bag, with speed, excellent tissue recovery and convenient fixative collection for recycling or disposal. The primary feature of the present invention is the combination of two normally separate filtration stations into one station for more convenient filtration of tissue into two widely used filter media while also reducing exposure to harmful vapors. Other novel features of the invention include: (i) combination of two holders for two commonly used filtration media (foam and biopsy bags; (ii) unique holder for using biopsy foam, thereby speeding up use and permitting capture of effluent for recycling; (iii) unique holder for biopsy bags, thereby speeding up use and permitting capture of effluent for recycling; (iv) unique funnel for use with both the foam holder and the biopsy bag holder; and (v) unique features of both media holders and the funnel permit the same funnel to direct specimens into either holder.
In one embodiment of the invention, the present invention provides two separate substations within one structure. The single structure is comprised of a container with a lid. One substation is comprised of a foam funnel cassette well with drainage holes within the lid. The well is sized to hold a standard histology processing cassette. The substation provides for filtration of specimens through a foam pad within the cassette and the container provides a reservoir for the suspending fluids to go into while tissue is being filtered out by the foam pad in the cassette. A funnel is also included to provide a pouring transition means for a sample tissue effluent solution from a specimen container to the foam pad.
The other substation provides a holder for biopsy bags, i.e., small filter bags which resemble tea bags. The holder is comprised of an open cylindrical shape with a bottom integrated with a section of the lid. The lid portion at the bottom of the cylinder is perforated. The cylinder holds the biopsy bags and the funnel holds and seals the biopsy bag during filtration. The drainage holes direct the filtration fluid into the container. The same funnel may be used for either substation.
In another embodiment of the invention, a more compact unit is provided with one substation implemented on one side of the lid and the other substation implemented on the opposite side of the lid.
The present invention provides a faster and more convenient filter separation of samples within an effluent. The present invention also provides a convenient effluent recovery for recycling and disposal purposes. There is also reduced exposure to laboratory personnel to vapors from toxic effluents. The present invention also provides the availability of selecting efficient use of one of two common histology filter types depending on specimen needs in one station using shared tools such as one funnel for both filter types.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed hereto and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated a preferred embodiment of the invention.